


社交ダンス

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 要一起跳舞吗
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 8





	社交ダンス

**Author's Note:**

> 圆刷 ooc  
> 年龄差10岁  
> 年下车

全圆佑刚从舞台上谢幕下来，李硕珉拿着水和毛巾就小跑着冲了过来，一脸八卦地样子拉着他说：“你知道我刚看到谁了嘛？我好像看到你哥了！”

全圆佑还没开口，就听见方才与自己一同登台的那些男生八卦地凑上来，“哥？圆佑你还有哥哥的啊，怎么没听你说过。”

全圆佑接过毛巾，闻声皱了一下眉头，瞪着对上李硕珉抱歉的眼神，含糊其辞：“没什么好说的。”

边擦着脸上的汗，一边从后台往外走去，走到小礼堂的观众席，站在顶上往下张望着，也没有看见与李硕珉提到的长得相似的身影，是看错了吧，回美国去了的人还有什么理由会回来。就算是来了，如今看着自己在舞台上跳的舞，大概是会暴跳如雷吧。

压抑的学习生活，孩子们难免会借着校庆这个机会肆意的发泄。吵闹着一股把小礼堂屋顶要掀翻的架势，等到老师过来催促，才得以结束，人群带着热潮陆陆续续走出校园。挨到活动终于结束，全圆佑出来的时候天已经黑透了，跟着吵嚷的人群，全圆佑一个人默不作声走在最后，听着他们谈论着又要去哪个网吧打游戏，打算找一个适宜的时间点，逃回家去。

一行人洋洋洒洒刚走到门口，就被侧边的突然亮起的车灯晃了眼。亮起的灯光转瞬既逝，全圆佑本能用手挡了一下灯光，又放下来，定睛一看。驾驶座上的男人双手扶着方向盘，俯身下巴靠在手上正盯着自己。嘴边略带着戏谑的笑容，像是做了什么得逞的恶作剧。

年轻气盛的孩子们嘟囔着骂了两句，合计着几个人一同上去问问对方这是何意。还在互相推搡着，全圆佑就先叫住了他们：“喂，我认识。”

“啊，是你哥啊…那要不… ”带头的男生，自然不会错过结交的机会，他们中论谁都想与全圆佑家攀个关系。

全圆佑知道他打什么主意，不等对方说完，全圆佑立刻打断了对方，“今天不行，下次…下次吧，我请你们去。”

不像是担心车里的男人等自己等得太急，全圆佑拉了拉肩上的书包带，在与男人的对视中，踱步走了过去，拉开了副驾驶的车门，坐了进去。没有和他打招呼，径自将书包丢到后座，自己拉好安全带，头靠着窗子，盯着窗外慢慢移动的街景。

见他不说话，男人也没有刻意地去找话题，打开了收音机，缓和车内的气氛。与以前男人喜欢的抒情风格不同，突如其来的电子音乐一下就冲击了这个密闭的空间，这是方才全圆佑在小礼堂里表演的时候用的歌。

全圆佑先是愣了一下，还是抬手关掉了那嘈杂的音乐：“太吵了。”

“见到我这么不开心的嘛？”打着方向盘汇入车流，男人一边观察车况，一边全下意识地看着全圆佑的眼色，“还以为半年不见，你会变乖一点呢，怎么还是这么…”

全圆佑回过头，盯着他，等着他的下文。

“这么臭屁。”说着自己也笑了起来。

全圆佑撇了撇嘴角，仿佛是猜到他这句话一样，又把头转了回去，盯着街道边上高楼的霓虹：“你说你回了美国就不会回来了，立场太不坚定了。”

“如果不是半夜有小孩儿给我打电话哭，我怎么会回来。稀里糊涂说了好大一通，也不管人家是不是还在睡觉…”

听着他的话，全圆佑的耳尖慢慢有些发烫，“别说了，知秀。”

全圆佑没有哥哥，他是全氏的独子，学校众人巴结的对象。被李硕珉在电影院撞破两人一起看电影的时候，全圆佑向着他，从容地介绍了洪知秀——“我哥”。李硕珉算是全圆佑的竹马，自然是知道他是没有哥哥的，更别说还是异姓哥哥。眼神一来回，还是礼貌地对着洪知秀说了一声，哥哥好。

“你哥哥”，似乎就成了他与全圆佑之间对洪知秀的称呼。

洪知秀是全圆佑的父亲请来教导他社交舞步的老师，是父亲生意伙伴的儿子。作为早已进入这个“圈子”里的人物，洪知秀这个前辈，自然比那些所谓的专业老师更为合适。他其实不明白洪知秀为什么会在餐桌上答应自己父亲这么无聊的提议，甚至每周都会抽出一个下午的时间到全家，把自己小时候学来的舞步，教给全圆佑。

全圆佑对社交舞步没有一点兴趣，他实在不明白在舞会上礼貌地搂着别人的女儿跳舞的意义何在。就好像把他锁在了框架里一样，让他充满束缚。可当他见到了洪知秀的舞步，他对自己的固有印象产生了质疑。

利用舞步进行对父亲公司有所帮助的社交，他无法讲这些与洪知秀的舞步联系到一起。

后来他意识到，吸引自己的不是动作，是跳舞的人。

酒红色的西装十分衬他的肤色，包裹着他略微单薄的身材，修身的外套挡不住底下的细腰。他左手手掌向上，手臂略微弯曲，右手架在胸前。仰起头，像是骄傲的天鹅，露出他细长的脖颈，嘴角挂着自信的笑容，伴随着高雅的音乐起舞，跟随音乐的节奏，眼神也变化着。完完全全沉浸在音乐与舞蹈中，全圆佑也沉浸在了他的舞姿里。看到一个挥洒自如的洪知秀，而不是那个在餐桌上礼貌温柔应对一切问题的男人。 

洪知秀比舞会上的女孩更好抱，搂着洪知秀的肩胛骨，将人带进怀里的时候，他就有了这种感受。洪知秀略低着头，不愿与自己有眼神接触。甚至还踩了全圆佑好几脚。他的节奏早已被全圆佑打乱，失去了作为成年人的游刃有余。

以至于此后，全圆佑趁一旁的管家不注意，亲在洪知秀的嘴角，他都是愣神地接受了。到了“课程”结束，才想起说一句：“我记得你好像比我小上十岁？”

全圆佑心里终于有了“达成”一件事情的实感，就好像自己今天做的事情，终于让对方意识到自己不在是一个与他差距甚远的男孩。

之后的每一次接触，全圆佑都会多踏出一步。他不再一个人独自架着手做着舞步的练习，洪知秀成了他的舞伴，跳着女步配合着他的动作。

全圆佑的动作毫不掩饰自己的意图，替他拿过管家送来的衣物，体贴的为他穿上；他会蹲下身，帮洪知秀整理压进皮鞋的裤脚；或是替洪知秀整理凌乱的头发，顺便蹭过他发烫的脸颊顺着肌肉线条滑过他的颈部曲线。

他发现洪知秀并不是他想象中那样的乖巧，他看到他耳朵上闭合的耳洞数量惊人；自己大胆抚摸他脖颈时，他会伸出舌头舔过他干燥的红唇；在搭着他跳舞的时候，洪知秀会对上自己的眼神，手指轻轻勾过自己的掌心。会大胆叫自己和他去约会，在自己吻他的时候，却浅尝辄止。

车内安静的空气，确实让人有点难以呼吸，全圆佑想了想，起身又把音乐调了回来。

“你别挡着我后视镜。”说着用手挡在全圆佑的胸前，示意他往后靠靠。可全圆佑几乎就一直保持着坐好的姿势，全然是洪知秀的借口。

他也不拆穿，嘴上答应着好好，看着洪知秀推了推自己后，没有收回手，在他的腿上打着节拍。

吵闹的音乐又让全圆佑想起自己一时兴起答应那些人一起着随意的街舞：“今天演出，看了吧？”

“看了…”洪知秀笑了笑，“很帅啊，圆佑，我旁边的女生说你是跳舞机器呢。”

全圆佑笑出了声，手从洪知秀的手下顺着他的手腕穿过，扣进洪知秀的手里，与他十字相扣，让他的手不在自己腿上胡乱打着节拍。让他保持与自己手相握的姿势，单手打着方向盘。

“今天天气不错啊，星星挺美的。好想找个风景好的地方看星星。”红灯阻碍了两人继续前行的路。还差一个街口，就要回到全圆佑那个无趣的家。洪知秀透过微微压低身子，透过前挡玻璃，望了望天空，像是在暗示着什么一样。

“要不要…稍微绕个路。”全圆佑握着他的手又紧了紧。

“真没想到，首尔还会可以看到这样的风景。”洪知秀在全圆佑的人形导航之下，沿着一条不太引人注目的弯路，弯弯绕绕，就绕到了人眼稀少的山上。甚至连路灯都少得看不见，唯有依靠着前车灯才能找到可以坐拥整个城市夜景的“观景台”。

洪知秀似乎也不太惊讶：“和别人赛车是吧，我不会说的。”

“你怎么一副，我就是会干这种事情的人的样子。”全圆佑突发奇想，欺身凑向洪知秀，将二人的距离缩短到鼻息相触的地步。四周没有灯光，只有白月光映着，让他的眼睛变得额外明亮。

洪知秀没有闪躲，像是故意等着他这样做的样子，失焦的眼神回望着他，“因为圆佑，总会给我带来不一样的惊喜。”

“车里的位置好窄啊。”洪知秀勾着全圆佑的舌头，嗫嚅到，方向盘压的很低，脚扑腾着，老是找不到好位置。伸长了手隔着全圆佑的校裤揉捏着底下的小鼓包。

全圆佑下定了心似的，进攻的唇显得有些刻意的粗暴。吮咬着洪知秀的上唇，与他贝齿相抵，舌头毫不客气往里探索着领地，让洪知秀除了张开嘴迎合他的动作，而不能更好的呼吸。勾着他的舌头，发出令人害羞的水声。来不及吞咽的津液顺着两人纠缠的下巴流下来。

洪知秀被吻红的嘴唇，沾染了津液，透着月光亮晶晶的。松开了他，全圆佑用手抚弄着他的嘴唇，将自己的大拇指探了进去，按压着那勾引自己的小舌。凑过去将细密的亲吻落在他的耳后。感受洪知秀用舌头卷过自己的手指绕着圈，吞吐舔弄着。耳边混杂着水声和享受的呻吟。全圆佑将手从他的外衣伸了进去，切身感受着洪知秀光洁的肌肤。

对方已经湿了，隔着薄薄的布料，洪知秀能感觉得到，将手探进他的裤头，就把那个东西掌握在了手中。小男生的欲望似乎不太经得起挑逗，半勃的性器被洪知秀握在手里，前端早已冒出了湿液。

“嗯…哥…”全圆佑十分合宜地唤了一声哥，搂在洪知秀背后的手，又下意识地紧了紧，想要搂紧对方。

洪知秀人往全圆佑那边靠了靠，一只手环过他的后脖颈，另一只手蹭过那冒出清液的龟头，将湿液顺着柱身抹开来，沿着脉络套弄着全圆佑的理智。

全圆佑的手顺着洪知秀的胸前摩挲着，轻轻掐着他胸前早已给出反应的两点。满意地听着洪知秀含着自己的手指给予回应。顺手向后摩挲着他的背部，向下，抬过他的屁股，另一只手从他的嘴里抽离出来，搂住他的腰，将人一把抱了起来带到怀里，让洪知秀整个人跪坐在自己的腿上。

他很满意洪知秀像是早有准备一样，在储物层放着他所期待的东西，“哥哥是打算把所有味道都试用一遍嘛？”

“可能超市有的味道，还没有圆佑想要的多。”

全圆佑带上套，搂着他看了看手里拿着的小瓶，随便挑了一个西柚味的，就把其他的丢了回去，“今天先用光这一瓶。”

将液体全部挤在手里，就往洪知秀的后穴探去。冰凉的液体刚一接触到穴口，全圆佑就感受到那小穴反应地收缩了一下。晦涩的小穴不太好开阔，即使全圆佑将润滑的液体涂抹的再多，也还是在一开始进入的时候费了不少功夫。

洪知秀温热的鼻息洒在全圆佑的锁骨上，半跪坐的身子架着臀迎合着全圆佑的动作，微微颤动着，咬着嘴唇不让自己疼痛的呻吟溢出来。

全圆佑另一手抬着他的屁股，揉捏着他的臀肉让他放松，直到自己能够完全探入三指。洪知秀的性器早已完全勃起，润湿的头部蹭着全圆佑的腹肌。吐露的湿液顺着柱身流下来，像是小猫一样的声音带着粗气勾着全圆佑的心，暗示着全圆佑快点下一步动作：“还没好吗？”

全圆佑仍旧用手指在里面探着，抽插的水声显得额外刻意，偏偏又故意开始刮蹭着洪知秀不小心暴露的敏感点“还不行哦。”，

明白全圆佑是故意逗弄自己，生气地抬头，又继续和他接吻，有些报复地撕咬起他的嘴唇，抬起自己的腰，吐出埋在自己体内的手指，扶着全圆佑的性器，对准穴口，就要往下坐。

龟头与手指的触感完全不同，全圆佑帮他分开两边的臀肉，花了好大功夫，才得以完全接纳。湿热的肉壁一下就吸附在他的性器上，“嗯…知秀好棒啊。“

手穿过他的腋下，扣住他微凸的肩胛骨，将人扣在自己怀里，将手伸进洪知秀的衣服里摩挲着他的背部，与他交换燥热的呼吸。红知秀开始自顾自地冲撞起来，两手弯曲架在全圆佑的肩膀上，抬着腰，开始小幅度吞吐着全圆佑的下身。

一个人动作明显会很吃力，洪知秀落下的动作明显变慢，幅度也变小了很多，扶着他肩膀的手也不自主的抓紧，长着小口喘起了粗气，却还是不愿意说出来，全圆佑抚摸着他的腰侧，挺了挺腰，瞅着他有点不悦撅起的嘴：“累了，要不然换一下？”

全圆佑抬着他的腰，架起他的两条腿，让洪知秀完全陷入柔软的座椅靠背。蜷缩着的两条腿在空中显得有些无助，稍微动动都能踢到冰凉的玻璃。被人抬高了屁股，洪知秀看到自己的性器有些无助的立在二人的中间，粘腻的液体沾染在二人的耻毛上，他甚至能看到他的小穴有些淫荡地吞吐着全圆佑的下身。自己整个人随着全圆佑的动作上下晃动着。

全圆佑给了洪知秀反应的时间，渐渐顶弄的动作。汗水将洪知秀的发染成了深棕色，无助摆动的发丝就像此刻瘫软在啊全圆佑身下的本人一样，汗水与泪水混杂着，将洪知秀美好的脸糊成一团，嘴里依旧叫嚣着：“圆佑你再快些啊。”

还指引着全圆佑向着自己的敏感点上顶，嘴里夸着他说圆佑好棒，好喜欢圆佑。故意绞紧着小穴。

全圆佑满足他的要求，顶撞得十分卖力，不消片刻，洪知秀就一下卸了劲，身子筋挛着，精华都撒在了全圆佑的身上，全圆佑用手指沾了沾腥甜的液体，用舌头舔过，凑近沉在高潮余韵里的人，勾着他继续接吻。下身又开始毫不客气地顶撞着，对着他体内的敏感点，把他的呻吟都吃进肚子里。

“你就是想和我做爱吧。”怀里的洪知秀面色潮红，全圆佑拔出自己的性器，与他挤在一个位置上，打开天窗看着头顶的星星。

洪知秀没有回答，假装在看着星星，缓缓叹出一口气：“今晚怎么睡得着啊。”

END


End file.
